Lost Christmas
by Tatetshi Akari
Summary: After his sixteen birthday, he discovers a dark secret has been going about after eavesdropping on a conversation. Moving into Chronos, a small town in Northern Canada, Kuroko Tetsuya moves in to live with his sister under some unknown circumstances. His first day in Teiko High seems normal, until a small accident leads to a mystery. "Your hand is so cold."
1. Chapter 1—Slipping Light

**Lost Christmas**

**Chapter 1 — Slipping Light**

"Look, cheer up, okay?" Yukikaze asked, eyes focusing on the road, one hand over the wheel. "Chronos is not as bad as you think. I've been living here my whole life, this place kinds of…liven up the atmosphere, you know what I mean? It's relaxing, knowing that I still feel them around wherever I am."

Chronos was a small town in Northern Canada that resided in the _dark side_ of the world where the afternoon heat seemed a distant dream. The days were evenings and the nights were drawn into complete darkness. If the townsfolk were lucky, the moon would surface about an hour or two, emitting a feverish glow before disappearing back under the heavy humid clouds, but under some circumstances right now, the moon occasionally rejected the pull of gravity, defying the laws and stayed on duty, refusing to be lock up once more.

And the acts itself had people finding relief in their late hour shifts, incredibly satisfying, unconsciously committing more effort into their work. After the moon had gave up and retreated back into darkness, people continued eventually, believing the moon would bless them with light upon the next night—not that it was false hope, but a sentimental form of truth that built up the pleasures in the mind. People who lived in a town of the deprivation of light found the other side of the world extraordinary gifted. The outside was of different case.

Kuroko Tetsuya nodded mutely. He didn't want anymore memories come pouring into his mind. He was returning back home, back to his motherland. The place where everything started and ended for him. His life was complicated, always different and unpredictable. Kuroko's life had always been boring and lonely. He escaped to America, living with his grandparents for a long period of time while his sister refused to leave, saying that she would rather be with them even though they weren't there at all.

America was fine and it took some time getting used to the environment. The language was easy for him to ace it in exams. Life in America was comforting, but countless of nights had his mind reminiscing back in the old days where his family was completed. He kept his nights a secret from his grandparents, fearing it may set an uproar. His grandfather was always a serious man who believed in prophecies and took them seriously. Sounded more like an occult to Kuroko when he stayed there.

Now at the age of sixteen, he finally had some guts to accept his sister's invitation on moving back and taking up his first year of high school in some disfigured town with no sunlight. His grandparents had been worried of his decision, but his sister somehow convinced them she could protect him. He didn't quite listened to their conversation much, something along the lines of 'my subordinates are better in battle' or 'more came in a few months ago' and something like 'he's safer with us'. After that it was a constant blur before he was dearly caught eavesdropping by his grandfather and was given a month of reflecting on such behaviour and grounded from going out playing basketball with his friends, not to mention curfew after a month of torture without his favourite sport.

She chuckled. "So, the old man caught you eavesdropping on Grandma and me? How sneaky are you these days?"

Kuroko made a face. "Ever since both of you started talking privately to each other when I'm not around." He folded his arms, looking downcast and somewhat frightened of what they were discussing about. "You guys are more secretive now, even Grandpa over-exaggerated when I was five minutes late for curfew. You guys seemed…wary of something since my sixteenth birthday. Wha—"

"I'm sorry, Tetsu, but—"

"And why was I moving in with you after I turned sixteen?" He was getting desperate each time they spoke to each other. Things like being disrespectful of others' privacies didn't faze him anymore. His instincts were acting up and controlling him. Every emotion he felt for the past years erupted. He wasn't giving any chance for his sister to talk. She was about to say something when his words finally cut through her with a final strike. "And what did you mean by 'he's safer with us'?"

For a millisecond, he saw her eyes stilled, hand tightening over the wheel and her body froze before reverting back to the same. It was within a second and anyone else wouldn't have noticed it, but after years of observing people in America—the hands sighs, the different signatures and the slight movements deterred by the body subconsciously. It had became a habit of his to watch, observe and conclude. Just as he had finalized, a dark secret had been going around, and his sister was the most involved out of his family.

She sighed exasperated, as if talking to him had sucked the life out of her. She lazily laid her eyes on the road, ignoring his incompetent stare as she glided the vehicle overpassed others, the speed increasing, silently wishing to reach home faster before anymore questions gave her another bad case of extreme headache. "Tetsu, everyone has a secret and it's not that easy to tell. Somethings are meant to be kept a secret for the sake of others."

"You're running off track," Kuroko grumbled. Silence trapped the air in a suffocating lack of oxygen. He had every right to know what was happening around the world. What was happening to him. Deciding maybe he had gone a little too far, he turned away from her and pressed his head against the windshield, looking out into the streets of Chronos that haunted his memories every night. Every glance had his stomach churning in different ways he hated the most. "At least," he spoke up, pausing for awhile. "At least, tell me how does this have anything to do with me."

The reply was quiet and distant, a sickening whisper that she hoped he would miss. "You tell me. This has everything to do with you."

He heard it clearly.

* * *

After hours of unpacking, Kuroko collapsed onto his bed, staring up into a replica of the sky in America, topped with white clouds and blue sky, an image of the sun peeking out from one of the clouds was at the far corner of his room. His sister had definitely went overboard with recreating his old room where he'd stayed in few years ago. Every inch of the walls and floorboards were neatly glued in squares, you could hardly noticed any traces of lines from defining separate papers. Just looking at the fake clouds from the ceiling had his mind drifting off.

One moment he was in his room, the next he was lying on air, in between Heaven and Earth, floating in a sea of clouds. Smiling contently, he imagined the sun peeking out from one of the clouds of what used to be his wall. This was beyond perfect. Since when had his sister knew his fascination of the sky? From the ceiling to the floor, he would be seeing a lot of America's sky rather than Chronos'—well, at least a relatively counterpart of it.

"Like it?" His mind was brought back to reality, watching his sister standing by the doorway with an obvious smirk. "I made sure that you wouldn't get homesick about America, so I got the gang together and came out with this gig."

Kuroko smiled, forgetting about their earlier conversation. "Thank you, Yuki-nee." As sudden as his mind had forgotten about her words, as sudden his mind had repeated the scene back and forth, protesting about his quick forgiveness despite having no questions of his own answered. He sat up, glaring at his sister. "Don't think I'm through with you yet." The usual annoying smirk disappeared, replaced by wariness as she unknowingly took a step back.

She huffed, puffing her cheeks childishly. "Even though I've done so many things for you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Now you're just acting inappropriately."

"That's because Tetsu-kun doesn't appreciate my efforts!"

"Yuki-nee, adding in any honorific isn't changing my thoughts or helping your materiality. In fact, please drop it."

She smiled. "You've gotten stronger over the years. Makes me reconsider of having you to be older." She ran her hand through her teal locks. "Anyway, the transfer papers are done. Enjoy your high school life in Teiko High."

* * *

Hours after a full course dinner prepared by Yukikaze, mashed potato topped with gravy, fresh fried seaweeds dipped in oyster sauce and fried tomatoes with a standard arrangement of salad and tuna, Kuroko helped with the cleaning. After years of missing his sister's cooking, it had finally satisfied his appetite. In America, the maids and butlers usually did the cooking, but it wasn't as good as his sister's, she really must have inhabited his mother's talent and her weird and delicious recipes. Taking a shower, he changed into a white T-shirt and a pair of shorts before walking off to sleep.

Disarming all the lights, Yukikaze went back into her own room and laid on her bed. A moment of complete stillness passed by, only silence accompanying her as she waited for awhile. Making sure that her brother was asleep, she took out her phone and dialled a number without looking at her phone and placed it against her ear. By the third ring, someone picked up. "Hello?"

She scowled. "Stop acting pathetic."

The other line burst into a fit of small laughter. "Sorry, sorry. Just playing. So, what does the princess want now?"

She rolled her eyes, her frown deepened. "Tomorrow, my brother is attending Teiko High."

"And you want security, don't you?"

"Exactly." She narrowed her eyes. "Make sure that no harm comes to him or I'll be sure to snap of your head," she threatened.

"Yea, yea. Relax, I'll be doing a fine job—"

"Haizaki," she barked. "If you come anywhere near my brother, note that I won't go easy on you if I see any marks on him. Pass this mission onto the Generation of Miracles. Just incase, I'm calling Rin-san in the morning. I'm only calling to warn you to stay away from my brother."

Haizaki tried to act hurt. "Ah, Yuki-chan, you're hurting my feelings. I mean, I should be enough to look after him myself—"

"Anywhere near him and you're dead. We're done." She hung up. She was internally burning inside her, angered by his playful antics every time. Just like she said, she couldn't bear to let her brother near the boy at all cost. He shouldn't be trusted no matter what. Her brain hurt just from thinking what were the chances of his brother bumping into him or worse, he would come for Kuroko himself. At least the warning had been announced directly at him. He should be thinking twice before stepping over the boundary.

She exhaled, finding hard to breathe in her condition before drifting off to a restless sleep.

* * *

**Akari: Yes, yes, fellow readers, I have come up with another new idea, and you guys are probably bashing me about Player right now. Something like "Great, how many fiction does she have to delete in order to be satisfy?". Well, you're wrong on that part. Player have just been placed in a hiatus because I have no idea what to write. I have everything plan out for the future, the only problem is the beginning. **

**While I tried to think of something smart, I'll just have to settle with my other idea which is this. This fiction was suppose to come up after I finish Player, but what the heck, it's fine. This story may not be long lasting, like it might end in twenty-five? I don't know, depends. Some of you technically knows what is going to happen next, but mind I remind you, this fiction isn't the '_submissive_' type. **

**By the venue, I'm guessing you guys knows what's happening next right? And you guys are probably going "Not this again, do you realize how many Authors have written these much about romance story between a *beep* and a *beep*". Yes! I know, but I just cant let this idea slip away. Anyway, expecting updates from this.**


	2. Chapter 2—No Escape

**Lost Christmas**

**Chapter 2 — No Escape**

Kuroko found himself surrounded by darkness, every corner was whispering to him, humming a soft tune that sent chills down his spine. Darkness tried to reach out for him, but he managed to scramble onto his feet and ran. He couldn't see where he was going, everything was black and a void to him. Adrenalin pumped rapidly through his nerves, urging for him to keep going despite he had no direction whatsoever, but the thought of a mess of black fog engulfing him was terrifying and gave him a burst of energy to escape.

He found an invisible knob within the darkness. Without thinking much about what was on the other side, he yanked the door opened and sprinted out into the blinding light. Behind him, the door slammed shut, fading under the sun. Kuroko bent down, hands on his knees as he sucked in sweet, delicious air only to cough it out. The air was too thick and corrupted, it burned his lungs that he wished he was paying attention to where he was. Smoke.

It took him a moment of recognition, he wasn't out in the daylight of the glorious sun, he was in the night of flames. Everything from buildings to people were burning. Kuroko nearly threw up at their faces, empty eyes stared back at his. The smell only made things worst as he covered his mouth. Garbage bins were overturned, spraying a stray line of dirt and rubbish across the streets and only added to the fuel. Houses and shop-lots looked like they were more than a thousand years old, moles and cracks visible on either side of the buildings, trampled over and broken.

He quickly ran away from the bodies, but a tug from his leg made him froze. He reluctantly turned around and saw the dead were approaching him, crawling on their hands like ants, madness and hunger in their eyes. He shoved the hand away before making his escape, but everywhere he ran seemed endless and it was frustrating to see so many dead. A massacre had certainly happened in Chronos. All the while, burning hot flames and the stench of death kept him companied.

He slowed down when the scenery changed. Instead of darkness or crimson flames, he was now in a monochrome place, a bed-field of monochrome flowers. The stench of blood was gone, replaced by the strong serene smell of irises that radiated elegance and beauty. His hands were starting sweat. He wiped his palms over his shirt, but apparently the wetness was stubborn, constantly leaking out liquid. He brought his hands up.

Sapphire orbs widened in horror. A puddle of blood swirled on his palms, seeping through his fingers as a drop of blood fell onto a iris, drowning it into different shades…

Kuroko woke up in a shivering mess. He didn't cried out nor scream, he just opened his eyes, fear dancing in his mind. He sat up, basking in the moonlight that shone through the curtains of the doubled-glass doors that led to the balcony.

The nightmares were getting worst by the night. Before his sixtieth birthday, usually it was about fire, the intoxicating flames that consumed him from time to time as his memories continued to rekindle, but as they slowly surface, they were slowly slipping into red. He brought up his fingertips, recalling back the images of blood running through them, screaming for him. Was he loosing his mind? The day of his birthday was celebrated a day earlier due to his grandparents' tight schedule, but everything worked out just fine. Until his nightmares were flipped into a balance between fire and blood when the second hand of his wall clock stroke midnight; the beginning of his birthdate.

* * *

After dropping off her brother at Teiko High, Yukikaze drove her way to Teiko University. Clothed in a tank top, jeans, boots and an unzipped jacket, she left her long teal hair untied. Slinging her backpack over her shoulders, she strode through the crowd naturally, already aware of the crowd's eyes on her.

"You're as showy as ever."

Yukikaze turned to meet Ogiwara Shigehiro. "And you're a loudmouth as ever." With his bright orange and highlights, she wondered how much more attention could the guy get. He was grinning like a fool as usual, nothing different from that. Her eyes visibly narrowed at him, he was taller and seemed to have grown more. She was getting shorter and because of that she was getting less authoritative and further more, she didn't like it one bit. A common trait of her family to be shorter than everyone. She wondered how did her brother survived in America, foreigners were worst.

"Idiot," she murmured, before going to her locker.

"Wait, what was that supposed to mean?" Ogiwara ran to catch up on her. Fortunately for him, his locker was only two lockers away from hers, so they had a high chance of meeting each other. She was sorting out a locker with exchanging of books and reports, looking annoyed for some reason. He unlocked his locker and began the same action. "I heard that your brother is in town."

Yukikaze's glare seemed to intensify and turned to look at him. "He actually told you?"

He shrugged. "Somewhat half of it. Well, Mom told us the actual details. So, you want security. How long has he been sixteen?"

"Since he turned sixteen."

He rolled his eyes. "Please, quit with the jokes."

Just as both of them were finished, she slammed her locker shut and went ahead. "January 31st."

He poked his head out beside her, raising an eyebrow. "That long? It's been months. How did he last that long?"

They reached their classroom moments later. She dropped her bag and sat down while Ogiwara sat beside her. "Believe me, I bet my grandparents would do better than you."

"Is that a challenge?

"Who knows. Doesn't matter who wins. Just make sure your intentions are real."

"So, we're screwed if we fail?"

Yukikaze studied her nails and plainly answered, "Don't worry. I'll just have your head as my room decoration."

"What?!" He flinched away. _You demon!_

Ignoring her companion's uneasiness, she let out a small smirk.

* * *

During classes for Kuroko, everything was normal for him. It took less time in Chronos than America for the student body to understand his lack of presence and 'smart-ass' brain, but sooner or later, he made friends with the classes as he transferred from one to another. Each time saying goodbye to each other or simply walked side by side to their next class. The teachers were kind enough to help him catch up, even though he was already answering all the questions presented. It was thanks to his life in America where the standards were higher, so Chronos was more like an easy equation to solve.

Though PE wasn't an option when he had nearly got run over by rough soccer players. Sports have always been his weakness because of his fragile body. Basketball was okay, if he could put it that way. He was able to pass around, but when he tried to shoot, the ball was mean to him and kept bouncing off the hoop no matter how many times he tried. Nonetheless, he was planning of putting basketball as his curricular sport.

"Don't you think they're stunning?" Okazaki Rino asked, her voice laced with adornment.

"Who's they?" Kuroko asked, looking around the circle of friends that weight around him.

Okazaki Takeshi puffed up his chest proudly, gesturing to himself with a hand. "Allow me, Kuroko-chan! Since Kuroko-chan just came in for his first day, let me explain! What Rino is referring to is the _Generation of Miracles_, regulars of Teiko High's Basketball Club, also known as athletics models to Chronos. There're pretty monstrous in basketball and took the championship for three consecutive years in middle school, and frankly speaking, they're gonna blow everything away in High School.

"First off is Midorima Shintarou, the guy with the green hair is Teiko's top three-pointer who doesn't misses even once, like—_never_. The guy's mad, he's obsess with fate and destiny and I'll ask you to stay away from him, he's weird and definitely ask for your horoscope sigh. Another thing is, he brings all these stuffs to school often, so don't be surprise if he's holding something girly or a knife. Well, he brought that one time, saying it was his lucky item for the day."

Rino whacked her twin brother on the head. "Nii-san, you're being rude. Shin-sama is…special!"

Takeshi covered his head. "I thought you only like that pretty-face blonde idiot?" he retorted back, earning another smack to his shin. As the two bickered like idiots, Kuroko eyes went to the back of the class. Accidentally, ruby eyes met his cerulean ones as they locked onto each other, mesmerized by the other's appreciation.

"Kuroko-kun?" It startled him and made him jump, returning back his attention to Rino's grin. "Could you be interested in Akashi Seijuurou?" Kuroko turned away, avoiding her gaze. She sat back onto her chair. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised. All the girls in school are locked onto the captain of Teiko. Apparently, he's the only bishounen who's single. The others are all dating, except one delinquent. But trust me, there's no use approaching him. He always gives off that kinda aura that tells you you're not worthy of his. He's like an antisocial genius who ace all the tests and despite his size, stands taller than anyone."

"And a know-it-all," Takeshi added. Kuroko gave him a doubtful look. Takeshi held up his hands. "It's not like I'm trolling him. See, the guy acts all high and mighty. Think he's over his head or something." The others murmured in agreement and started up their own conversation, leaving Kuroko to ponder more about the redhead.

* * *

After homeroom and morning classes ended for him, he had a free period before lunch, so he decided to spend his time in the school's library. Theory speaking, Chronos limited supplied of books amazed him. With only books that famous authors wrote, he wouldn't mind skipping class and barricade himself in the library for weeks. From romance to mysteries, fantasies to actions, and some outgoing non-fictional books, he couldn't wait to get started.

As Kuroko reached for one book, he collided with another hand.

A strong impulse shot through his nerves. His mind fogged up. He could feel he was swaying, he landed onto an ice cold slab of ice. Every part of him froze, the chill finally took over his body. He was loosing his senses the longer the grip was on him. A pleasurable sensation that he felt in the pit of his stomach. He felt like he was burning, the temperature erupted off the charts. What was this feeling? The moment everything freeze over was the time it heat up.

_Kill._

The voice in his head chanted the same word over and over again and it drove him insane. His vision was blinded in red as he looked at the stranger shakily. It shocked him how gorgeous and electrifying could the stranger be, blazing red hair and ruby eyes. The memories went out of control, shifting to one scene after another that replayed every time it ended, as if it wouldn't allow his torture to end.

"Are you alright?"

Kuroko's mind immediately cleared up, the voice still chorusing at the back of his mind. He managed a smile. "Sorry. Just out of it awhile ago." He pushed himself off the hard-chest he was leaning on, rubbing his shoulders uncomfortably from the cold.

"I see," the other replied, ruby eyes centring over Kuroko with great concentration. "You must be tired. Do you want me to accompany you to the nurse's office?"

Kuroko shook his head. "No, it's fine. Thank you for the offer anyway, Akashi-san." He bowed and left.

"Wait." Kuroko stopped, turning around to give him a questioning look. "How did you know my name?"

Kuroko smiled. "My friends told me about you. You're the captain of the basketball team, right?"

Akashi gave a sharp nod. For a moment, Kuroko could have sworn he saw disbelief flashed into his eyes, but dismissed it. Akashi made an attempt to leave first, patting Kuroko on the shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Kuroko-kun."

* * *

**Akari: School is reopening soon and I'm dreading the day. This fiction is going to be a short one, so most of my ideas are going to be in the new one. Contains fluff and cuteness overload, you have been warned.**

_Reazthie_ **- ****Yandere? Well, if you think so, but I never pic her as that. She's just an overprotective sister. Antagonist? Who do you think it is?**


End file.
